pkmncollectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Retsuden Stamps
Retsuden Stamps (スタンプ烈伝) are Japanese stamps made by the Ensky company. "Retsuden," when searching on a site such as Yahoo!Japan, can refer to many things in a series, but when collectors refer to Retsuden, they mean this particular set of stamps. The series has been around since Advanced Generation. Each Retsuden features a single Pokemon and has an unscrewable base which reveals the stamp. Though Retsuden have only been made since Gen III, Pokemon from every generation are featured, some more than once. =Retsuden Packaging and Rarity= Each box contains one set from one side of the insert paper plus a few extra. The entire set takes up two boxes total. Stores sell the stamps by opening the boxes and letting customers take stamps from the boxes. If two boxes are laid out but both contain the stamps from the same side, rather than one from each side, then you may have zero chance of getting a Pokemon from the side not contained in the boxes. There is no way to check until you've opened a stamp to confirm which side is in the box. As you can imagine, this can make Retsuden difficult to obtain, and popular Pokemon are often expensive or next-to-impossible to get. The inserts contain full set lists for that particular set. For the Gen III stamps, the inserts contain the name of the Pokemon in Japanese, its number, and a blank space (intended for stamping in that particular stamp). The Gen IV stamps show the image of the stamp (as it would look if you stamped it). =List of Sets= Listed below are the known Pokemon in each set, along with their numbers. The number helps differentiate multiple stamps that feature the same Pokemon, as well as giving information about which set it is from. All of the randomly-packaged stamps from Gen III and Gen IV have these numbers, but there are also other stamps (such as those sold in stationery sets) that do not use this numbering system. In these lists, a ??? indicates that the rest of the set contents are still unknown. Most of these sets are sourced from the inserts, which contain a full set listing. (If you have an insert for one of the missing sets, please update and let us know!) Gen III Sets Advanced 1: (1-36) Advanced 2: (37-72) Advanced 3: (73-108) Advanced 4: (109-144) *バシャーモ (Blaziken) *アゲハント (Beautifly) *アメタマ (Surskit) *(112) アメモース(Masquerain) *キノココ (Shroomish) *(114) ケーシイ (Abra) *コイキング (Magikarp) *ズバット (Zubat) *ワンリキー (Machop) *プラスル (Plusle) *マイナン (Minun) *ナゾノクサ (Oddish) *(121) コータス (Torkoal) *プクリン (Wigglytuff) *ライチュウ (Raichu) *ピカチュウ (Pikachu) *タマザラシ (Spheal) *メタゴロス (Metagross) *レックウザ (Rayquaza) *リザード (Charmeleon) *カメール (Wartortle) *カメックス (Blastoise) *ニドラン ♀ (Nidoran ♀) *ニドラン ♂ (Nidoran ♂) *ピクシー (Clefable) *ニョロゾ (Poliwhirl) *ヤドラン (Slowbro) *パウワウ (Seel) *ジュゴン (Dewgong) *サワムラー (Hitmonlee) *エビワラー (Hitmonchan) *ブースター (Flareon) *デオキシス (Deoxys, normal form) *ミニリュウ (Dratini) *ゴンベ (Munchlax) Advanced 5: (145-180) *Venusaur *Charizard *Blastoise *Pikachu *Nidorina *Nidorino *ニョロボン (Poliwrath) *イワーク (Onix) *Gyarados *Vaporeon *Jolteon *Dragonair *Mewtwo *Togepi *Espeon *Umbreon *ヌオー (Quagsire) *ヤドキング (Slowking) *アンノーン (Unown) *ハガネール (Steelix) *Kingdra *バルキー (Tyrogue) *Hitmontop *Raikou *(169) Entei *Suicune *Swellow *Plusle *Minun *Grumpig *チリーン (Chimecho) *Kyogre *Groudon *Deoxys (form unknown) *Deoxys (form unknown) *Munchlax Advanced 6: (181-216) *(?) Lugia *(?) Wobbuffet *(?) Mew *(?) Rayquaza *(205) Delcatty *Taillow (206) *(?) Deoxys (Speed) *(?) Pikachu *(?) Porygon *(193) Mareep Advanced 7: (217-252) *ゼニガメ　(Squirtle) *Pidgeot *Venomoth (モルフォン) *Golduck *Growlithe (ガーディ) *Onix (イシツブテ) *Electabuzz (エレブー) *Pinsir (カイロス) *Crobat *Cleffa *Misdreavus (ムウマ) *Girafarig *Forretress *Gligar *Scizor (ハッサム) *Skarmory (エアームド) *Phanphy (ゴマゾウ) *Grovyle (ジュプトル) *Combustken (ワカシャモ) *Mightyena *Swellow *Breloom (キノガッサ) *Hariyama *マルノーム (Swalot) *Corphish *ユキワラシ (Snorunt) *オニゴーリ (Glalie) *Regirock *Regice *Registeel *Pikachu *Meowth *Mew *ミズゴロウ (Mudkip) *Tropius *Munchlax Advanced 8: (253-282) *Rhyhorn サイホーン *Mr. Mime バリヤード *Eevee イーブイ *Snorlax カビゴン *Articuno フリーザー *Zapdos サンダー *Moltres ファイヤー *Mew ミュウ *Aipom エイパム *Sneasel ニューラ *Houndoom ヘルガー *Phanpy ゴマゾウ *Donphan ドンファン *Tyranitar バンギラス *Lugia ルギア *Celebi セレビィ *Marshtomp ヌマクロー *Pelipper ペリッパー *Mawile クチート *Meditite アサナン *Manectric ライボルト *Gulpin ゴクリン *Wailord ホエルオー *Camerupt バクーダ *Vibrava ビブラーバ *Cacturne ノクタス *Lunatone ルナトーン *Baltoy ヤジロン *Dusclopsサマヨール *Munchlax ゴンベ Advanced 8: Special Stamps (283-288) *Pikachu（ピカチュウ） *Jirachi（ジラーチ） *Lucario（ルカリオ） *Mime Jr.（マネネ） *Weavile（マニューラ） *Bonsly（ウソハチ） Advanced 9: (289-317) *Fearow オニドリル *Vulpix ロコン *Persian ペルシアン *Tentacruel ドククラゲ *Cloyster パルシェン *Krabby クラブ *Horsea タッツー *Seaking アズマオウ *Staryu ヒトデマン *Lapras ラプラス *Igglybuff ププリン *Natu ネイティ *Azumarill マリルリ *Politoed ニョロトノ *Hoppip ハネッコ *Wobbufett ソーナンス *Teddiursa ヒメグマ *Corsola サニーゴ *Remoraid テッポウオ *Sceptile ジュカイン *Medicham チャーレム *Plusle プラスル *Minun マイナン *Wailmer ホエルコ *Cacnea サボネア *Claydol ネンドール *Luvdisc ラブカス *Kyogre カイオーガ *Mime Jr. マネネ *Bonsly ウソハチ Advanced 9: Special Stamps (318-324) *Pikachu（ピカチュウ） *Mantine（マンタイン） *Manaphy（マナフィ） *Buizel（ブイゼル） *Chatot（ぺラップ） *Mantyke（タマンタ） Unknown Sets These stamps have been seen, but it is not known which sets they are from. *Taillow *Clamperl *Lotad *Nincada *Relicanth *Cacnea *Barboach *Electrike Gen IV Sets Diamond and Pearl 1: (1-36) *(22) Pachirisu *(23) Buneary *(24) Stunky *(26) Shieldon *(28) Mime Jr. *(34) Electivire *(35) Dialga *??? Diamond and Pearl 2: (37-72) *Pikachu *Sudowoodo *Turtwig *Grotle *Chimchar *Monferno *Piplup *Prinplup *Staravia *Kricketune *Luxio *Cranidos *Burmy (steel) *Combee *Buizel *Shellos (west) *Drifblim *Chingling *(55) Skuntank *(56) Bronzor *Gible *(58) Riolu *(59) Finneon *(60) Magnezone *(61) Rhyperior *(62) Magmortar *Gliscor *(64) Mamoswine *Dusknoir *Rotom *(67) Uxie *(68) Mespirit *(69) Azelf *(70) Dialga *(71) Palkia *(72) Heatran Diamond and Pearl 3: (73-108) *(73) Pikachu *(74) Torterra *(75) Infernape *(76) Empoleon *(77) Staraptor *(78) Bibarel *(79) Shinx *(80) Rampardos *(81) Burmy (cloak unknown) *(82) Vespiquen *(83) Floatzel *(84) Cherubi *(85) Shellos (East) *(86) Ambipom *(87) Lopunny *(88) Mismagius *(89) Honchkrow *(90) Purugly *(91) Bronzong *(92) Spiritomb *(93) Gabite *(94) Hippopotas *(95) Skorupi *(96) Toxicroak *(97) Finneon *(98) Snover *(99) Lickilicky *(100) Tangrowth *(101) Togekiss *(102) Yanmega *(103) Gallade *(104) Dialga *(105) Palkia *(106) Regigigas *(107) Phione *(108) Darkrai Diamond and Pearl 4: (109-144) *Pikachu *Meowth *Magnemite *Mareep *Sudowoodo *Wobbuffet *Teddiursa *Swinub *Smeargle *Blissey *Seviper *Turtwig *Chimchar *Piplup *Staravia *Shieldon *Bastiodon *Pachirisu *Buizel *Shellos *Gastrodon *Buneary *Happiny *Croagunk *Carnivine *Finneon *Snover *Magnezone *Gliscor *Mamoswine *Dialga *(140) Regigigas *Giratina (Another Forme) *Giratina (Origin Forme) *Shaymin (Land Forme) *Shaymin (Sky Forme) Diamond and Pearl 5: (145-180) *(145) Pikachu *(146) Raichu *(147) Delcatty *(148) Regirock *(149) Regice *(150) Registeel *(151) Grotle *(152) Monferno *(153) Prinplup *(154) Luxray *(155) Roserade *(156) Wormadam (Grass) *(157) Mothim *(158) Cherrim *(159) Gastrodon (East) *(160) Drifblim *(161) Glameow *(162) Garchomp *(163) Hippowdon *(164) Drapion *(165) Abomasnow *(166) Electivire *(167) Magmortar *(168) Leafeon *(169) Glaceon *(170) Porygon Z *(171) Probopass *(172) Froslass *(173) Dialga *(174) Palkia *(175) Regigigas *(176) Giratina (Another Forme) *(177) Giratina (Origin Forme) *(178) Cresselia *(179) Shaymin (Land Forme) *(180) Shaymin (Sky Forme) Diamond and Pearl 6: (181-216) *(181) Pikachu *(182) Steelix *Whismur *(184) Aggron *Wailmer *Snorunt *Metagross *(188) Deoxys (Normal) *Grotle *Torterra *(191) Infernape *(192) Piplup *(193) Empoleon *(194) Staraptor *Luxio *(196) Wormadam (Sandy Cloak) *Drifloon *Stunky *Chatot *Riolu *Lucario *Mantyke *Rhyperior *Dusknoir *Rotom (Normal) *Rotom (Wash) *Rotom (Spin) *Rotom (Frost) *Rotom (Cut) *Rotom (Heat) *Dialga *(212) Palkia *(213) Heatran *Giratina (Origin Forme) *Manaphy *Shaymin (Sky Forme) Diamond and Pearl 7: (217-252) *Pidgey *Pikachu *Sandshrew *Meowth *Golem *Cubone *Chikorita *Cyndaquil *Totodile *Sentret *Wobbuffet *Stantler *Beautifly *Ninjask *Grotle *Monferno *Piplup *Staraptor *Combee *Pachirisu *Buizel *Buneary *Bronzong *Mime Jr. *Happiny *Croagunk *Carnivine *Yanmega *Gliscor *Mamoswine *Dialga *Palkia *Heatran *Giratina (Another Forme) *Arceus *Gizamimi Pichu Non-numbered stamps The following stamps are clearly Retsuden-type in their design, yet are not from numbered sets and instead have exclamations in Japanese. At least one of these is known to be from a stationery set. The following were released in a small 'treasure-chest' set which also had note paper. While smaller than the standard Retsuden, they are also made by Ensky and share the same design traits as the Retsuden series. The following were issued in a stationary pack during the release of Movie 12 that came with a bag, the stamps, and some colouring pages of Arceus. Category:Merchandise Category:Stamps Category:Ensky